


The Surgery

by chocobobutt



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobobutt/pseuds/chocobobutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver Elite secret santa for tumblr user onewinged-cereberus. They are a huge sephentine fan and so I wrote this for them. They requested a Doctor AU and soooo here is what I came up with. I hope everyone likes it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surgery

“I want you to do it”   
“No. I won't...what if…”  
“I trust you and only you. You're the best surgeon in this hospital….I..,argh...Help me...Vin..cent.”  
The anesthesia was applied and the conversation came to an end. A patient had the right to choosing a surgeon if they could he knew that. But this man, how could he operate on him? It was his best friend, his colleague and so much more.  
“For you, Sephiroth.”  
Green eyes closed as the anesthesia was applied, he was trying so hard to fight it but couldn't. The silver haired man heard only one thing before drifting into unconsciousness and he honestly thought it was his imagination.   
“I love you Sephiroth, don't die on me”

Vincent a surgeon of five years worked everyday with his best friend and old neighbour, Sephiroth who was a pediatrician in the same hospital he as in. Both doctors went to school together, grew up together. They knew each other better then they knew their families or even themselves sometimes.

The two had become best friends easily. Vincent had long had a crush on his best friend, it was hard not to. Sephiroth was handsome with his striking green eyes and long silver hair he usually kept in a high ponytail or braid at work(sometimes a messy bun if it was a long night). It wasn't just looks that Vincent had fell for either. The man was a great person. While he was a bit antisocial to most, when he was around children he smiled, laughed and kept them happy. He'd make someone an excellent father one day. To adults he was conservative, shy and sometimes a bit rude even. Vincent had seen that side of him and despite their relationship he still saw that side every once and awhile. He didn't care as long as he spent more time with him. 

Vincent first knew he was in love with Sephiroth when they were first out of their residency. It as the first time Sephiroth had lost a patient. It was so sad but it couldn't be helped. That day had been a bad one. After their shifts were over, Sephiroth had come to Vincent's for the night. He didn't cry, he didn't show anything. He just sat and stayed in Vincent's company. The next day he had been back to his normal self, as if it never happened. Vincent knew that as wrong but still never brought it up. Later that week he had received an anonymous box of chocolates that had an attached card that read thank you. He knew it must have been from sephiroth. That was when he realized he loved him, after seeing him so hurt and still putting on a face to do his job, he was so impressed and loved him dearly. 

Now that he we in this position on being requested to save his friends life he thought of many things in their relationship that had happened, all the times he wished he could do more to cheer up Sephiroth. So many memories, he was scared about the surgery. If he failed he'd lose the only person he ever truly loved. He couldn't, he wouldn't. He had to get himself in the right mind for these things.

Then he remembers their childhood. His own father was away most of the time and since he was friends with Sephiroth and his family he spent holidays with them, almost always at . All the Christmases together, New year's, Halloween...they spent their lives together. Vincent was there when Sephiroth had his first girlfriend and break up. He was there to cheer him up n.a. sephiroth returned the favor for him. Sephiroth was his best known when he was married and as there when he got divorced. Vincent as there when Sephiroth tried to adopt a child and was denied due to how busy his life was, claiming he would be too busy as a single parent to watch and care for a child. That was another bad time. It was after that they both agreed to be single together and their family would be each other. Sephiroth had called him his brother. It had warmed and broken Vincent's heart all at the same time. He knew then his love would never be returned, at least not in the way he wanted. He had gotten over that by now though. He was fine loving Sephiroth from afar.

This day had been another bad day. It was storming and winter. The roads were icy and wet and many accidents were happening around the place. Even a careful driver had a hard time getting around. Vincent had offered to carpool to work with Sephiroth today, but Sephiroth wasn’t due in till much later. It was one of those annoying days that they didn’t have coinciding shifts. Vincent hated those days, it meant no lunch with Sephiroth, not seeing him through the day either. 

Once Sephiroth arrived at work, Vincent wished he had pushed harder for the carpool. Sephiroth didn’t arrive at the hospital like normal, he arrived in a stretcher. He had slid out and was t-boned by another car. It was bad but somehow the man was still barely conscious. Vincent being on duty heard the call and went to see the incoming patient. When he saw it was Sephiroth he almost fainted out of sheer horror. This was too much. It was one thing to see an unknown person hurt and on a stretcher but to see his best friend, the man he loved was a different story. Normally the hospital had a policy of not allowing coworkers to operate on each other since emotions usually got in the way but Sephiroth wouldn’t stop calling out Vincent’s name. He was begging for him to help, for him to be the one to patch him up. The damage was bad but fixable. He had a concussion, that was a given and a broken nose, arm, leg and the biggest issue, internal bleeding. It needed to be done fast. He needed a blood transfusion and so much more.

Already Vincent was preparing himself both physically and mentally. His long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and then covered with a net so no hairs would get out. The rest of his body was covered as well, only his garnet colored eyes were visible to the nurse staff around him. 

Sephiroth had heard those words, or maybe he heard them. Honestly he wasn’t sure if it was a dream or if Vincent had really said that. He wanted it to be true, he so wanted Vincent to finally be in love with him. He had wanted Vincent to be his ever since college. Even when he dated others, his mind always went to Vincent. Vincent was his rock, his best friend, his everything. There was no one on this planet he could confide in or just be himself around, not even his own mother or father. Even when they stayed in silence, he felt closer to him than anyone else.

Now he felt truly alone. Once the gas was put over his nose he felt tired, he had last seen those eyes and tried to reach for him but had realized he couldn’t move his arms, he couldn’t feel them. He had assumed they were either broken or he was maybe even paralyzed from the crash. If he wasn’t unconscious he would have panicked over that but now he didn’t have to. He was in his own mind, away from the pain but away from Vincent. The crash had been fast, he found he honestly couldn’t even remember it. That could be a bad thing. It had hurt to breath and he couldn’t move well, that was also a bad thing. For a moment a dark thought came to his mind. What if Vincent couldn’t save him? What if he was going to die?

He couldn’t die, not yet. He had never told Vincent he loved him, never told him he wanted so much more from him. Sephiroth wanted to be greedy for once in his life, he wanted to hold Vincent and never let him go, to kiss him until his lips were chapped and to love him until he died. If he died now though he wouldn’t be able to do any of that. He couldn’t do that. 

A warm light came to him in the darkness of his mind. It smelt of cinnamon and crisp air, a very soothing scent. It was very welcoming to him. He began moving closer to it but something kept stopping him, pulling him back to the darkness. He didn’t want to leave Vincent, he wanted to kiss him at least one, hold him once, tell him everything he never said. He couldn’t do that in the light. Though Sephiroth found he had no choice in the matter. 

He was flatlining. He kept flatlining and Vincent knew the more he did the more damage it would do to him. He had to fix this, he had to save him. He couldn’t live without him, he wouldn’t live without him. Despite not being a spiritual man he kept mumbling a prayer to himself as he worked on stopping the bleeding. ‘Please Gaia, please don’t take him. I love him...I love him…’

There was a steady sound of silence in the room. It was almost unreal of how silent the room was, of how bright the room was. The Sun was too strong, if that blinding light even was the Sun. He tried to shield his eyes, to close them and he found it hard, not having much control over his body. Then there was darkness again. This went on another few times. Blinding light, darkness and then silence again. 

Finally there was sound. The cycle was over and he could hear beeps, footsteps, birds, and...snoring? Jade green eyes fluttered open. The eyelids felt so heavy today, he felt so heavy. Where was he? was the first thought that came to his mind. It took a second but then he recognized the room as a hospital bed. A hospital bed in the hospital he worked in. Sephiroth couldn’t tell if this was the real thing or a holy illusion. Honestly it felt like he did in the light, maybe he really was dead. He’d hate it though if Heaven was nothing more than a warm hospital bed. 

Snoring was what distracted him from the brightness of the room. He tried to turn his head slowly to find the source of the noise ruining his peaceful bliss. He looked left at the desk next to his bed and saw presents, all kinds of presents. There were flowers and cards clearly drawn by children. He’d have to read some of those at a later time. Then he turned to his right where more presents were and a very tired sleeping Vincent. 

Vincent.

He was here, he was still in his work uniform, still had everything on and yet was sleeping against his bed in a chair with a hand against his. The man looked so precious and so tired. Sephiroth was hesitant to wake him, but not hesitant enough that he wouldn’t. He leaned forward and pain shot through him. His head was spinning and he was wired up enough that it was a bit hard to move. Still he persisted and moved enough to lift Vincent’s hand and kiss it. The movement was enough to wake the light sleeper. He stuttered a bit as he woke with a start, sitting back in his chair, raven black hair moving around and making a mess, covering his face. 

A chuckle. Vincent parted the mess of bangs in front of his face and looked to see a smiling, awake, Sephiroth. His garnet eyes widened a bit and then he leaned forward in his chair and closer to Sephiroth. “You’re….how are you feeling?” 

Sephiroth just smiled and leaned back in the bed, his head was killing him afterall. “I’ve been better...I knew you could help. You saved me didn’t you Vincent?”

Vincent just nodded and averted his eyes. “Don’t ever put that much pressure on me again. I was so scared…” 

Sephiroth took the hand again to his lips and kissed the back of his hands again. He shook his head and a small smile graced his lips. “I won’t. I don’t want to ever scare you like that again. I heard what you said Vincent...at least I think I heard something.” That got a response from Vincent who looked so very confused at him. He had no idea what he was talking about. “I...love you too” Sephiroth said after he couldn’t take the cute confused look on Vincent’s face anymore. “I’ve loved you since we were younger. I always thought you wanted something else though...I did hear you say that, didn’t I?”

Vincent was utterly stunned. Sephiroth was supposed to be asleep, he wasn’t meant to hear that. They were supposed to stay friends until their old ages, they weren’t ever going to be together. Sephiroth wasn’t supposed to say he loved him, he wasn’t supposed to. None of this was making any sense. “Why? I thought you loved me like a brother. I was set to be your friend”

The silverette shook his head and gave Vincent’s pale hand a last squeeze. “Don’t make me sit up again Vincent. It makes my head hurt. Get over here and just kiss me” That cockiness was evident in his voice, that sound that Vincent knew he couldn’t deny and he didn’t. He leaned over the bed and kissed him, their first kiss but it would not be their last.


End file.
